Fairies
The Never Fairies are characters featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. The fairies live in Never Land and are the primary residents of Pixie Hollow. They have been mentioned several times through the course of the series but only Tinker Bell has made a physical appearance. Background History Before Peter Pan set off to explore the wonders of the lands beyond the Never Sea, he asks the fairies to bestow Izzy with a small pouch of Pixie Dust to assist Jake and his crew emergencies only. In case Jake and his crew-mates need to replenish their supply the fairies made the Fountain of Forever, a pixie dust fountain hidden on Pixie Peak deep within Never Land just for them. To assure to always have a means for keeping in touch with the young pirates the fairies also left Fairy Rock hidden among the foliage on Pirate Island as a means to always keep in touch with Jake and his crew in case of emergencies. Appearances The average Never fairy stands at five inches tall (12.7 cm). Fairies can appear to be of any ethnicity, although they usually have button noses and slanted eyes. In the films, however, it appears that some features and talents may be more likely to go together: for example, all ice-talent fairies have either white or black hair, and many light-talent fairies had dark hair and skin. Each fairy's wing design is unique, there are no two that are exactly the same. Fairy speaking is difficult for humans to understand; to them, all fairies sound like the jingling of bells, but a select few are able to process what fairies are saying, such as Peter Pan and Captain Hook. Talents Each fairy has a talent - that is, a skill (whether magic or mundane) that he or she is born with the ability and knowledge to perform. Never fairies use their talents to contribute to their communal society. Role in the series In the episode "The Sky's the Limit!", Jake and his crew are flying kites on a very windy day. When Captain Hook sees how much fun they are having, he tries to make a getaway with the crew's kites so he can fly them with Mr. Smee so Jake and his crew set out to get them back. Izzy kite featured a fairy on it. The fairies are briefly mentioned in the episode "The Elephant Surprise!" When Jake and his crew discover a large wooden elephant on the beach as a gift. But the wooden elephant was a really a means for Captain Hook and Mr. Smee to sneak into Jake and his crew's treasure room. In the episode "Trick or Treasure!" Jake and his crew are having a Halloween costume party until Captain Hook steals their Halloween treasure treats. The pirate kids will have to follow the trail of treats to catch up to Hook and Smee and continue their party. Izzy was dressed as a fairy throughout the episode. While the fairies don't make a physical appearance in the episode "Pixie Dust Away!", they do communicate with Jake and his crew through Fairy Rock. The fairies tell them they can get more pixie dust from the Fountain of Forever, so Jake and his mates set a course to get more. However, Captain Hook overhears them and decides to plunder all the pixie dust for himself. In the special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake's Never Land Rescue" While Jake's crew is having lunch, and after saying, "Never Land Forever!", his sword mysteriously vanishes. The crew learns from Fairy Rock that Never Land is in danger of disappearing forever. The crew begins their quest to save Never Land. While the crew is on their adventure, Izzy's pixie dust and the pictures on Cubby's map vanish as well. When all hope seems lost, a mysterious guardian appears to Jake, Izzy, and Cubby, and tells them that a quest must be completed in order to save it. The crew is willing to take on the challenge, but the guardian says only one of them can save Never Land. Jake decides to take on the quest, and taking Izzy's pixie dust and Cubby's map with him, sets off to find and restore the magical Forever Tree, the power of which sustains all of Never Land. Unknown to Jake at the time the magical ball of light sent by The Guardian to guide him on his quest to save Never Land was Tinker Bell. And furthermore, the Guardian was none other than Peter Pan, as he and Tink were testing Jake, for one day, he'll become Never Land's guardian. Printed material The Never Land fairies are briefly mentioned in the book Pixie Dust Away! when Izzy reveals how important and special her gift of Pixie Dust is. Episode Appearances Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Flying Characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Magic Users Category:Fairies Category:Character groups